Old Habits Die Hard
by Starcat3579
Summary: *Chapter 3 Posted* ~please read notes at bottom~ 4 of the pilots are gathered and suprised when the 5th shows up...... so i suck at summeries shoot me! R&R plz. 1st fanfic
1. Old Habits Die Hard

Old Habits Die Hard by Starcat

**Disclaimer:** ::pout:: They aren't mine. I don't even own the DVD's yet, but my b-day is coming up!!!! Don't sue, I got money, but I need it! Really!

**Warnings: **Remember this is my first fan fic. ::hiding:: don't hurt me, just review!

Heh heh almost forgot to put those up. But anyways on with it all!!!

Quatre sighed. Turning from the window he glanced at his three companions. He smiled slightly as he took in their positions. Trowa, quiet as usual, was just flipping through the T.V. channels, sitting on the couch. Wufei was sitting cross-legged on the floor muttering something about, "bakas" and "injustice". And Duo, Quatre had to bite back a smile; Duo was sprawled on the floor asleep. He was finally quiet, though Quatre expected it was less to do with the fact that he was asleep and more to do with the fact that Wufei had drugged his drink. Quatre sighed again relaxing into the comfort that his closest friends still provided.

The wars had been hard on all of them, yet even now there was the feeling that the peace was too good to be true. He could sense that Trowa and Wufei were still wary and on alert, and Duo too, well not at the moment… Quatre guessed he was just frustrated, " It's been 2 long years since the Mariemaia incident and we can't let go of who we were." He still jumped at loud unexpected noises and reached for, a gun? No a joystick.

Quatre sighed again. Turning back to the window and the gray overcast that seemed to brighten colors and mute hard edges. Funny how life turns out isn't? Just 18 and he was running the largest corporation in the colonies, Wufei was one of the topped ranked Preventers, Duo owned and operated his own scrap yard, and Trowa at 19 was getting a well earned reputation as one of the best acrobats/lion tamers in Earth and Space. And Heero… Heero was still missing. Relena had rushed him to a hospital, and he had spent hours in surgery. He had laid for a week with the pilots all visiting. They had come to visit one last time before getting on with their lives only to find a swinging IV.

No one had heard from him since. Quatre had suspicions though. Sometimes money would be with drawn from the account he had set up for the pilots, others there would be a tap into his systems, untraceable, yet the code masking was familiar.

"Ugggg, Q-man, I'm hungry!" Quatre turned to see a slightly awake Duo rise to his feet.

"I could eat as well." Trowa said switching the T.V. off and stretching as he rose.

""Well, the kitchen's right down that hallway…" That's all he got out before a starving Duo raced off.

"I must not have given him enough" Wufei grumbled, "He was only out for 20 minutes!"

***********

Later that night, after a very satisfying dinner, they all decided to turn in. While living together during high school they had gotten into the habit of going to bed fairly early and waking up and training in the morning. Now even though it was peacetime, whenever they found themselves together they fell into the same routine. 

A knock at the front door of the apartment had drastic effects. Trowa pulled a knife, Wufei a gun, and Duo had out what looked to be a taser. All of the weapons were pointed at the door. When the knocking came again the trio exchanged guilty grins and pocketed the weapons.

"Old habits die hard, especially when I'm around you guys it seems." Duo spoke first breaking the silence. His hands went behind his head in an unrealized gesture of sheepishness.

Wufei just frowned, "Maxwell, you shouldn't be carrying a weapon, neither should you, Barton."

Quatre sighed over what he privately called Wufei's "Preventer Mode". Then as the only one who had not pulled a weapon and thus the only one escaping Wufei's breaking the law speech, went to open the door, now almost forgotten. He turned the handle still listening to the conversation behind him. Trowa made a good point that they were all gundam pilots and they all worked for the Preventers sometimes. 

Fully opening the door he apologized to the person standing on the other side for the long wait. 

Mouth hanging open, Quatre nearly choked on his tongue.

The man on the other side of the door was taller than Quatre by a few inches, but was almost painfully thin. Hands were buried deep within faded blue jean pockets, a head covered with messy brown hair looked down, dark blue eyes locking with bright blue ones.

"H-heero?"

***********

Woo!!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!!!! Not too bad for my first fan fiction eh? Well, I didn't think it was. I think I finally found my muse ::frown:: maybe it was just one of the faeri folk though ::smiles:: it's a full moon tonight!!!! Blessed be! everyone! ummmm k well, please review!!!!!! : ) oh, and tell me if you want more, cause this was kind of short and left you hanging, and it was really fun to write, and yea….. I'm rambling, but if you really must know fluff 'n' nutter sandwiches are the best!! Whoa, that was random. Once again please review!!! 

^..^

p.s. thanx to my two reviewers, StardustRider and Misura for reviewing in less than a day and to my friend J-Fairy for the corrections and suggestions which I made and this is the repost sry I'll try to re-read more carefully next time!


	2. Welcome Back Hug

Old Habits Die Hard by Starcat

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I just bought all the manga!!! Does that count? ::sigh:: Guess not. 

I got 3 reviews!!!!!! ::dances in circles:: Thanks!!!!!!

Duo, getting bored with Wufei's "breaking the law, injustice" rant, looked past the fuming Preventer to see who was at the door. He gave a happy cry when he saw Heero standing in the doorway. Quatre was still standing at the door gaping, Trowa's eyes had widened considerably, and Wufei stopped mid-rant, turning around to see who was there. Quatre recovering first, opened the door wider, "Come on in Heero, we're all really happy to see you."

Almost hesitantly Heero stepped into the apartment. He glanced around the short entrance hall noting the slightly enlarged picture of all five pilots, taken shortly after the Operation Meteor War. His motion seemed to break the spell holding the other three in place, and Duo came running for a hug. The next thing he knew, he was slammed up against the door and then he blacked out.

***************

Trowa noted with shock that Heero was back. And he was way too thin. That was all he could think of before Duo went into a flying leap towards Heero. But to everyone's surprise Heero didn't even try to catch him. It was even more of a shock when both Heero and Duo went smacking into the door.

"I didn't hit him that hard, I swear!" Exclaimed Duo as he retreated from Heero's slumping form.

Quatre leaned down quickly and checked his pulse. "It's ok Duo, just calm down, he's only unconscious."

At this point everyone knew that something was seriously wrong. Heero only blacked out after self-destructing. And they could hardly call being pushed into a door self-destructing.

Wufei stepped forward, "Here I'll carry him to the living room." As he straightened with Heero in his arms he grunted in surprise, "He's so light!?"

Four gazes locked for a moment, determined. One of their best friends needed help. This was a mission each would gladly accept. They all trooped after Wufei into the living room.

Sparsely furnished, Wufei set Heero down on the room's couch, kicking the coffee table away. After righting the table Quatre sat on it, Trowa grabbed the room's only chair, Wufei sat with his back against the couch, and Duo paced.

"Guys, I really didn't hit him that hard!" Duo almost pleaded, "I've hit him harder and he didn't even flinch…"

"Duo! Stop! It's not your fault! Just clam down." Quatre tried to reason with Duo. "Duo! Listen we'll get help for Heero and when he's feeling better you can make it up to him, ok?" Turning to the others, while Duo continued to fret and pace, he asked, "What do you guys think we should do?"

"I think it's obvious that we need to get Heero to a hospital." Trowa spoke with calm certainty.

Quatre, Wufei and even Duo started and looked at him strangely.

"I mean, isn't it obvious that he needs help, this is Heero we're talking about! He's visibly sick." Trowa subsided.

Wufei looked at both Quatre and Trowa, Duo was back to pacing, "We could take him to Preventers Head Quarters and have Sally treat him with minimum attention."

Quatre sighed and looked at Heero still passed out on the couch, "I think that would be for the best."

***************

Quatre couldn't help but feel déjà vu as the four pilots waited outside Heero's room in the Preventer's infirmary. Two long years and here they were again. He sighed. Then smiled as the other three echoed him. 

"He'll be alright, right?" Duo asked for the millionth time.

Quatre managed not to laugh at the look on Wufei's face. He suspected that if the situation had involved anyone other than Heero in that room Duo would be minus a few feet of braid. As it was, Wufei was turning slowly purple around the edges.

Trowa reassured Duo from his spot leaning against the wall.

Four heads whipped around as the door opened quietly and Dr. Sally Po slipped out.

"Well?" All four prompted in unison.

"Well, he has severe malnutrition and is underweight, but with the I.V. feeding him now and after a few weeks of steady meals and vitamin supplements, Heero should be as good as new. And yes Duo, he will be fine." She anticipated the question she had already been asked several times, as Duo opened his mouth.

He closed it into a grin. "Thanks, Sal."

"Yes, thank you very much, Sally." Quatre said politely. Trowa nodded. Wufei bowed.

Sally smiled at them all, "You guys were right to bring him in. You can go in and see him now but he probably won't be conscious for another couple of hours…" She didn't get to finish as Duo zoomed by her with Quatre and Wufei close on his heels.

Trowa following more sedately told her as he passed, "We'll wait, thank you."

***************

::Drum role:: ::Booming voice:: May I present… ::Cymbal crash:: Raaltae (Ra-al-Tae) He/it (?) is my muse!!! Any complaints concerning this fic and its length ::glares at Raaltae:: must be addressed to him! I have the next part all planned out and everything but _he_ says it should wait for the next chapter 'cause it doesn't fit in this one. ::sigh:: He's right though.

_Raaltae—Of course I am! That's what muses are for!_

I'm still convinced he's one of the Faeri folk. ::sigh::

Oh! Could at least 2 people review???? Please??? 'Cause that would give me 5 reviews and I really like the number 5!

O Goddess it's almost 1 am. Must go to bed now….::muttering:: all schools should spontaneously combust

^_~ 

  ^..^


	3. Deja Vu

Old Habits Die Hard by Starcat 

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ummm….. ::checks legal paperwork:: Nope. They aren't mine. It's official. ::cry::**

I got 6 reviews for the last chapter!!!!!! You guys just don't know how happy that makes me! Now I have a total of 9 reviews! 9! Yippee!

Raaltae: oooookkk, now you see what I have to put up with. I swear that root beer and marshmallow fluff don't mix, but does she listen to her muse? Noooo. I'm not that bad, jeez. I was just thanking my reviewers. Any ways, on with the fic. 

Heero bit back a groan. It felt like he'd been pounded into a wall. No, make that a door judging by the way that the apple sized bruised on his lower back was aching. Wait. He had been thrown into a door. What did I do to be slammed into a door? Oh. That's right. I went over to Quatre's to see if he could—it's hard to say this even in my mind— help me. But Quatre would never jump on me like that. What happened? Oh. Duo. _A vague recollection of Duo running towards him. _He was there, wait, no, all the others were there. It must have been one of those get-together's Quatre's so fond of. But where am I now then? One sniff was all it took to determine his location. That sterile hospital smell was unmistakable. Funny, he had wanted to ask Quatre help him get admitted to a hospital and here he was. So he had expected to be conscious when he was brought it but at least he was here…

"Hey guys," an excited voice half whispered half shouted, "I think he's awake now!"

Heero opened his eyes slowly. Four anxious faces peered down at him. "Thanks guys." He managed to croak out. He watched with amusement the varying expressions of shock.

Wufei coughed. "I'll go get Sally."

Heero looked up questioning the three faces remaining above him.

Trowa explained, "We took you to Preventers Head Quarters for medical treatment after you blacked out."

"Heero, I'm sooooo sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you, I really didn't mean to hit you that hard, I'm really, really sorry…" Duo babbled.

Quatre turned to Duo. "Duo calm down. I'm sure…" He trailed off as Wufei came back with Sally.

"Hello Heero, it's nice to see you again," Sally greeted the boy lying on the hospital bed, "Can you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

"I went to Quatre's and was slammed up against the door when Duo "greeted" me." Heero struggled to sit up on his elbows.

She smiled at the handing wringing Duo, "Yes, that's right. Now, Heero this is very important, can you tell me the last time you ate a complete meal?"

Heero closed his eyes slowly and dropped his head. "I can't remember."

Sally looked sternly at Heero, as jaws hit the floor from shock at his admission of not remembering, "Heero, that's why you blacked out so easily. The blood sample that I took shows that you are lacking in every vitamin and mineral essential to your body. You are severely under weight and suffering from mal-nutrition. As of right now there is an I.V. giving you nutrients that should help you recover, but you are going to have to stay on a strict diet and see a nutritionist until I clear you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I'll leave you guys together to catch up, but in an hour I want everyone out so Heero can rest. Alright?"

Four heads nodded and Sally left the room.

**********

ok. Here's the info—1) I humbly apologize for the delay in the posting of this chapter 2) I wish to beg for feed back and comments that might help me figure out where the hell I want to go with this fic (I have some ideas but they're so damn nebulous) 3) I wanna say sorry again 4) I am going over this fic with my beta reader and she is pointing out some really stupid mistakes soooo…. There will hopefully be a repost of all 3 chaps. Soon but its going slow 

ack I'm reallyreallyreally sry   *^..^*


End file.
